RECUERDOS DEL PASADO
by Nanami9
Summary: Unos viejos personajes irrumpen de nuevo en la vida Rukia e Ichigo. ¿Qué relación tienen con estos personajes? ¿Qué les sucederá? ¿Surgirán nuevos sentimientos, o morirán los viejos? Mi primer fanfic! 100% ichiruki!
1. Chapter 1

Rukia Kuchiki se dirigía como cada semana a la casa del shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki para comprobar que estaba haciendo sus funciones como sinigami, los capitanes sabían que no era necesario, hasta la propia Rukia e Ichigo sabían que era una pérdida de tiempo pero ambos sabían que no podrían vivir sin esas visitas.

Baka! Baka!- dijo la joven Kuchiki mientras aporreaba la puerta del apartamento del sinigami.

Le abrió la puerta un malhumorado Ichigo que cambio la expresión al ver quien había interrumpido su sueño.

Sabía que habías de ser tu… pasa preparare algo…

Rukia entro al piso del sinigami y pudo comprobar que estaba realmente limpio, se sentó en un cojín azul que Ichigo había comprado hacia unos años expresamente para ella. No hubo de esperar mucho para ver a Ichigo entrando por la puerta con dos tazas humeantes de café, una de ellas tenia pintado un alegre conejito, un regalo de cumpleaños que ichigo le había regalado, a Rukia le encantaba beber su café ahí.

Aquí tienes- le dijo Ichigo mientras le entregaba la taza, Rukia hizo el movimiento de cogerla, entonces sus dedos se tocaron i una descarga recorrió el cuerpo de ambos haciendo que se sonrojaran al instante y soltaran la taza haciendo que se precipitara contra el suelo y dejara empapada a joven Kuchiki.

Pero qué coño te pasa? – pregunto ella, intentando disimular su sonrojo

Lo siento Rukia…. Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte no sea que te enfríes.

Ichigo se quedó embobado mientras miraba a la pequeña chica alegarse hacia el baño, de repente un sonido hizo que dejara de mirar.

¿Si?... A hola Hitomi…. Si ayer mismo lo acabe…. Si estoy libre….. ¿una fiesta?... No lo siento tengo invitados… Si ….. No! Te voy a….. – su frase quedo cortada al ver a la pequeña sinigami caminando hacia él, tenía el pelo empapado y se lo secaba cuidadosamente con una toalla.

¿Nos vamos de fiesta?

No lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer

Vamos – dijo mientras tiraba de su camiseta.

Maldita enana! Te he dicho que no.

Baka! - dijo Rukia mientras le tiraba la toalla a la cara y se iba a su habitación

Ichigo estaba en la mesa repasando unos apuntes cuando no pudo evitar oír que la pequeña shinigami hablaba con alguien:

Hitomi?... No me conocerás pero soy Rukia… Si la amiga de Ichigo… bueno como Ichigo no puede ir a la fiesta y yo aquí me aburro un montón había pensado que podría pasarme un rato…. Okey… allí a las 9:00…. Adiós…

Ichigo corrió hacia el cuarto de Rukia y le arranco el teléfono de las manos.

Maldita, ¿pero se puede saber que intentas hacer?

Te he dicho que quería ir a esa fiesta e iré contigo o sin ti.

Crees que tu querido Byakuya le gustaría saber que vas por ahí haciendo el idiota?

Tu crees que a mi Nii-sama le gustaría saber que me dejas sola?

Maldita….

Descerebrado

Vieja

Zanahoria

¿Sabes qué? Me he cansado de pelear, vístete i nos vamos.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA PANDI:**

**¿QUE TAL? AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE RECUERDOS DEL PASADO, YA SE VA PONIENDO INTERESANTE….**

**INTENTARÉ SUBIR CAPITULO CADA 2 SEMANAS, DE MOMENTO LOS CAPITULOS SON CORTOS Y PUEDE QUE HASTA PUEDA SUBIR UNO CADA SEMANA, PERO CON LA UNI, Y QUE POCO A POCO LOS IRÉ HACIENDO MÁS LARGOS…**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**DIANA CAROLINA: MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡!CUANTO VI TU REVIEW ME PUSE AGRATAR COMO UNA LOCA, NO HABIAN PASADO AUN 24 HORAS Y TENIA UN REVIEW ME DISTE FURZA PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA.**

**SE QUE HABRÁ MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA YA QUE HACE 2 AÑOS QUE NO ESCRIBO NI HABLABO EL CASTELLANO…**

**-DIALOGOS**

_-PENSAMIENTOS _

**Estos personajes son de tite, pero la historia es mía…. mía….**

_**CAP 2: SORPRESA ELAVADA A 2**_

**¡Vamos enana! ¡Pero que se supone que estás haciendo allá dentro! Vamos a llegar tarde…**\- Ichigo dejo la frase inacabada al ver la preciosa chica que salía del baño, Rukia llevaba el pelo recogido, al tenerlo tan corto algunos mechones rebeldes adornaban su cara dándole un toque angelical, que se lo quitaba la vestimenta, llevaba un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas y que dejaba ver sus largas y perfectas piernas que acababan en unos diminutos zapatos de tacón.

**¿Y cómo estoy?**

**¿Acaso te has hecho algo? **

Rukia frunció el cejo y le dio un golpe en la espinilla, ichigo intento hacerse el enojado pero por dentro estaba sonriendo, pero eso nunca lo reconocería

**¿Nos vamos? **

**¡Por supuesto!-** dijo Rukia

…..

**Hitomi!** – grito Ichigo al ver una chico alto de cabellos oscuros y grandes ojos negros que conjuntaban con sus vaqueros desgastados y su camiseta de _pink._

**Hola Ichigo! Encantado de conocerla señorita Kuchiki, he de decirle que Ichigo se equivocó al decirme que era bella, usted es la belleza personalizada.**

**Rukia, no le hagas caso es un completo pervertido.**

**Ichigo por favor no digas mentiras soy una caballero.**

**Como digas…. ¿y las bebidas?**

**Gira a la derecha y ahí está el bar **– dijo Hitomi mientras se alejaba a hablar un una chica.

**No sabía que bebías, o es que quieres que se acerquen las chicas a preguntarte por esa cara de amargado**

_No necesito que se acerquen las chicas ja te tengo a ti_ – Ichigo repaso mentalmente la frase que había estado a punto de decir y enrojeció por completo.

**Vamos** – dijo la pequeña shinigami volviéndole a la realidad.

**Si claro…**

Se sentaron en una esquina e Ichigo se sirvió un refresco de cola. Acto seguido se empezaron a escuchar las risas de la pequeña shinigami, poco a poco las risas se hicieron mas sonoras.

**Tienes 20 años y tomas cola, jajajajaj ¿Acaso no sabes beber?** – preguntó coqueta la Kuchiki

**¿Qué te apuestas?**

**¡Me apuesto que bebo más que tú! Y si gano quiero que compres un conejo y ¡uno de verdad!**

**Como quieras y si yo gano habrás de reconocer que tu hermano es un estirado. ¿Trato echo?**

**Echo **– dijo la pequeña shinigami estrechando la mano de su compañero

…

13 chupitos después en una mesa se encontraban dos shinigamis no muy compuestos que digamos y mantenían una conversación no muy corriente.

**Ru…hip…..Rukia, ¿sabes porque me gusta discutir contigo?**

**Po..hip..por..hip… que** – dijo una desmejorada Rukia

**Es un secreto me lo podrás guardar?**

**Soy…hip…una ku..hip…ku…ku..ku…Kuchiki, claro que podre.**

**Me gusta per como te enfadas, estas muy sexy…. Pero, no se lo puedes decir a Rukia.**

**Claro por supuesto, a mí me gusta Ichigo, cuando lo conocí me enamore de él, luego comprendí que lo nuestro era imposible y que no quería arruinar su vida** – dijo Rukia mientras miraba hacia abajo, de repente levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos del shinigami y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Su lucidez duro poco ja que acabo de un segundo los labios de los dos shinigamis estaban en contacto, no fue un beso muy romántico, fue un beso de necesidad, querían tenerse mutuamente.

…..

Ichigo abrió la puerta de su apartamento con un portazo y tiro sus llaves y su chaqueta lo más lejos que pudo, sin quitar sus labios de los de la pequeña shinigami, se tiraron en el sofá arrasando con todo lo que había a su alrededor, Ichigo enredo sus dedos en el cabello de la shinigami, llevaba toda la vida queriéndolo hacer, pero de repente una voz lo interrumpió:

**Ichigo, no me encuentro bien….**

**Espera iré a por una manzanilla y luego continuamos donde lo dejamos**\- dijo giñando el ojo y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

…..

Unos 3 minutos después

Rukia aquí tengo la manzanilla – sonrió al ver la imagen del sofá, Rukia estaba acurrucada en un extremo y apenas ocupaba espacio, su cabello estaba hecho una maraña, y su rostro reflectaba una expresión de tranquilidad gamas vista, Ichigo se enterneció la cubrió con una manta y se fue a dormir a su habitación.

….

Rukia abrió sus ojos al verse deslumbrada por la luz que entraba por el ventanal y se intentó levantar sin éxito, estaba totalmente mareada, de rente una expresión de asco se mostró en su rostro, por fin se pudo levantar y corrió hacia el baño.

Salió al cabo de 10 minutos, se había aseado, pero seguía estado muy pálida y el mareo no disminuía. En esa mismo instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió un descompuesto Ichigo que lanzo a Rukia una mirada de compasión antes de meterse en el baño.

Se reunieron de nuevo en el comedor a beberse un café cargado, sin apenas hablarse y solo comunicándose con la mirada.

**Rukia, he quedado con Hitomi e Inoue para estudiar, no me acordaba que venias…** \- dijo Ichigo instando mentir sin éxito ja que tenía apuntado en el calendario los días que Rukia le visitaría.

**Claro me quedare aquí a recoger ese desastre** – dijo señalando el sofá y alrededores.

**Por cierto sabes que paso aquí anoche?**

**No tengo ni idea mis recuerdos se acaban después de la presentación de hitomi… ¿ y los tuyos?** – preguntó curiosa la shinigami

**Tú y yo diría que estábamos compitiendo en algo, no me acuerdo bien en que… bueno me voy que no llego.**

**Adiós, hasta pronto** – dijo Rukia haciendo una sonrisa falsa, ahora abría de recoger eso ella, y encima sola, no es como si le importara tener la compañía de ese idiota, pero se agradecía.

...

4 horas después

Ding,dong, ese fue el ruido que despertó a la shinigami de después de recoger se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

**Si ya voy** – dijo mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia la puerta.

**Lo siento no quiero nada…..adiós**

**Espera Rukia** – al oír su nombre la nombrada levanto la vista para ver cómo es que sabía su nombre y lo que vio la dejo impactada. Delante suyo se encontraba la mismísima Hisana Kuchiki, ella no la había conocido pero había visto muchas fotografías y su hermano se la había detallado en diferentes ocasiones, estaba segura no podía ser otra persona.

**Hi…sa….na**

**Rukia, sabes a mí nunca me ha gustado mancharme las manos, ¿me entiendes?** – de detrás de hisana apareció ni más ni menos que Kaien Shiba.

**Pero qué coño…. Tu….yo…muert… - **por la cara de Rukia pasaban diferentes expresiones, Kaien estaba remuerto no podía estar ahí y Hisana menos…. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**Si querida Rukia me mataste dos veces y yo siempre me quede con las ganas me dejarías probar**

Rukia solo tuvo tiempo de salir de su gigai antes que Kaien la golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza, no le dio tiempo a recuperarse y este le intento clavar su espada en el brazo, por suerte Rukia empezó a reaccionar y solo recibió un pequeño rasguño. La sangre que le caía por el rostro impidiendo la versión nítida de sus contrincantes. Rukia no quería hacerlo pero no tenía opción.

**Ban….ka** – no le dejaron terminar la frase, de la palma de la mano de Hisana salió una bola azul que golpeo por completo a Rukia y la dejo en el suelo inconsciente.

**Vamos el jefe espera** – dijo Hisana y en unos segundos ya no estaban allí.

….

Ichigo abrió la puerta de su apartamento y pudo comprobar con cierto desagrado que estaba todo absolutamente igual, y se podía de decir que estaba aún peor.

**Rukia? Rukia**? – entonces la vio tirada en el piso rodeada por un charco de sangre.

**RUKIA!**

**CONTINUARA….**

**NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR INTENTARÉ SUBIR CUANDO PUEDA**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA PANDI:**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS: Fer, amoalichiruki i diana carolina (de nuevo (jajjaja))**

**TARDE UN POCO MAS DE 2 SEMANAS….. ESPERO SUBIR A TIMEPO EL SIGUIENTE….AJAJAJA….**

**BUENO… GRACIAS POR SEGUIR SOPORTANDO MI HISTORIA.**

**AQUÍ VA:**

**Estos personajes son de tite, pero la historia es mía…. mía….**

_**CAP 3: RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS**_

En algún lugar perdido del hueco mundo.

\- Jefe ya hemos llegado –dijo Hisana.

\- ¿Lo tiene?

\- Primero, queremos una respuesta.

\- ¿Por quién me tomáis? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia Hisana y a Kaien, que retrocedieren unos pasos.

\- No, se le ha disuelto del todo….

\- ¡Mierda! desapareced de mi vista, AHORA – dijo el hombre arrasando con el contenido de una mesa cercana.

Hisana y Kaien salieron de la habitación con la mirada baja. No habían caminado apenas unos pasos cuando Hisana se echó a llorar, Kaien la abrazo dulcemente y empezó a acariciar su cabello.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, que? – pregunto Hisana mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Por qué nos hacen hacer esto, porque cuando he herido a la chica que me mato me he sentido tan mal, porque no recuerdo quien soy, y porque coño nadie me dice que hago aquí….

\- Kaien….

\- Lo siento Hisana, te estoy deprimiendo más…

\- Yo tampoco sé quién soy, pero voy a luchar para que el jefe me de mis recuerdos y luego me largare de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué quieres recordar?

\- Simplemente quiero saber quién soy….

\- Hemos cambiado, no somos los mismos….

\- ¿No somos los mismos? ¿Cómo lo sabes si apenas recuerdas algo? ¡Tú recuerdas que esa chica te mato! ¿Pero yo? El jefe no se ha dignado a darme nada… solo órdenes…. Me iría de aquí correría, pero donde…. ¡NO SE QUIEN SOY!

COF…cof..

\- ¿Charles?! –dijeron al unísono.

\- ¿Aun estáis en el pasillo? ¿No tenéis una habitación?

\- Sí, pero Hisana se sintió indispuesta….

\- ¿Se sintió? Eso es pasado, ¿verdad?

\- Lo siento ahora mismo nos retiramos

\- Dad gracias a que no le contare nada al jefe…

\- Sí, charles

Charles giro la esquina mandándoles una última mirada de reproche mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado al otro.

\- ¡Será…!

\- ¡Kaien!

\- Abríamos de decir basta y…

\- Por favor, Kaien, dejémoslo por hoy – dijo Hisana dándole una suave palmadita en el hombro antes de girar por la esquina.

…..

En una pequeña tienda de Karakura

\- Kurosaki. Podrías dejar de moverte– dijo Byakuya sin levantar la vista del té.

\- Byakuka. La que está detrás de esa puerta se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y encima es tu hermana y tú estas ahí sentado sin moverte o simplemente hacer algo – grito un cabreado Ichigo

\- Ichigo por favor esto no le hace bien a nadie – dijo Renji en voz baja aun en shock.

\- Kurosaki, no fui yo quien dejo a Rukia sola para hacer no sé qué cosa, si tu hubieras estado allí nada de esto estaría pasando. Quiero que te quede clara una cosa, después de esto Rukia jamás volverá a pisar el mundo humano, y por tu parte espero encontrar la reacción adecuada, y si te preguntas si te estoy culpando, no te lo preguntes, lo estoy afirmando. I para ti es capitán Kuchiki.

Ichigo dejo de andar por la sala y su expresión cambio por completo, sabía que si él hubiera estado allí ella no estaría debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, se odiaba a si mismo por eso, quería darse de golpes contra la pared hasta caer rendido o hasta que Rukia gritara su nombre y lo devolviera a la realidad, la sola idea de no volver a ver a Rukia lo destrozaba pero la sola idea de pensar que él lo podía haber impedido y no lo había hecho este pensamiento le hacía llenar sus ojos de lágrimas de rabia, desesperación, y miedo, un miedo terrible a no poder proteger al persona que más amaba…

Por la puerta entro Urahara seguido de cerca por una pálida Inoue, que parecía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento.

-Señores… por fin hemos conseguido que Rukia-san se estabilice, pero está muy grave, de momento convendría que no fuera a la SS, el viaje podría ser mortal para ella.

Inoue hizo un suspiro mientras se sentaba y se sujetaba la cabeza, con ambas manos ya que a causa del esfuerzo se encontraba fatal.

Bip,bip,bip – el capitán Kuchiki miro su teléfono, tenía una mensaje de la sociedad de almas.

-Demo partir enseguida, Renji quédate aquí y cuida de Rukia, Ichigo te pediría lo mismo si no fuera porque no eres capaz de hacerlo.

Ichigo no tenía ganas de rechistar, no podía rechistar, por culpa de él, ella, estaba en ese estado, Urahara había dicho que estaba muy grave y que no soportaría un viaje a la SS, pero que estaba estable, por su culpa, porque él no noto su reiatsu avisándolo, ella no necesitaba su ayuda, pero él la había salvado, a él le gustaba salvarla, ver su cara de enfado alegría y alivio, toda su bipolaridad, ella era importante, su mundo no podía seguir sin ella, el mundo podía pero él no, porque era una amiga muy importante…porque era la persona de la cual se había enamorado…

Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, excepto Inoue que dormía plácidamente encima de la mesa. Ichigo se levantó y salió de la habitación a buscar el baño, llevaba visitando a esa tienda des de hacía años pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el baño, camino unos cuantos pasos y abrió la puerta, lo que encontró en esa habitación le helo alma, Rukia estaba estirada en una cama , mas pálida de lo normal y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cables, no se le veían ninguna herida superficial, ya que Inoue las había curado, si Inoue tenía una habilidad increíble, como era posible de que Rukia estuviera tan mal, por su culpa…

\- i… - el sonido que corta el silencio.

\- Chi…. – un ruido más sonoro.

\- Go…..- un susurro muerto en el aire.

\- RUKIAA! – dijo Ichigo mientras abrazaba el diminuto cuerpo de la shinigami.

\- Me…..due…e..le – dijo Rukia apartando el abrazo de Ichigo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué paso?

\- Ichi…go…de …..Ver…dad…q..Que…no…me …..

\- KUROSAKI ICHIGO!

Ichigo se giró lentamente y se encontró con la mirada de la capitana Unohana:

\- ¿Puede dejar que la señorita pueda descansar?

\- S…si…por supuesto, lo siento. Hasta pronto Rukia.

….

Una semana después en la sociedad de almas.

\- Kurosaki-san la señorita necesita descansar, es mejor que vuelva mañana.

\- Llevo aquí 3 horas y como no me deje pasar tiro la puerta abajo.

\- Señor kurosaki, por favor…

De golpe la puerta se abrió y apareció por ella rukia, seguida de dos doncellas que la ayudaban a aguantar en pie.

\- ¿Rukia?

\- ¡Ichigo!

Ichigo no espero más y corrió hacia la shinigami, que pese al dolor se fundieron en un gran abrazo, al darse cuenta se separaron intentando aparentar indiferencia.

\- Enana, estúpida…. ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién coño te izo esto? Por qué cuando lo encuentre…

\- No...no lo sé….

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no recuerdo nada, la capitana Unohana piensa que para mí fue tal shock que mi memoria lo ha borrado.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- Tranquilo, ahora voy a ir al laboratorio del capitán Mayuri y me dará una droga para poder recordar que paso…

\- ¿Eso no es peligroso?, ya sabes cómo es Mayuri…

\- Uuu, Kurosaki-kun preocupado…

\- Para nada enana del demonio

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo la Kuchiki acercándose melosamente a el Kurosaki.

\- Rukia? – dijo Byakuya a sus espaldas

\- Ni-sama… yo….

\- Vamos

\- Adiós Ichigo – dijo la Kuchiki.

\- Hasta pronto Rukia, ¿cuando volverás?

La pregunta quedo en el aire, ella no contesto, todos ya sabían su respuesta…

_No lo sé, Ichigo…_

…_.._

Ichigo camino encorvado hasta la puerta de senkaimon, por el camino se encontró a varios shinigamis que no conocía, que le saludaron con la cabeza y luego se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos:

\- Se ve que cuando Rukia estaba en su casa alguien la ataco, y el no hizo nada, pobre chica.

\- Él no la protegió…

\- Se ve que está muy grave….

\- Ah, ¿pero está viva?

Al oír esta última frase Ichigo reventó:

-Rukia se puede proteger solita, no me necesita en absoluto, y si no la fui a salvar fue porque no me dio la gana, ya que como he dicho RUKIA se puede defender solita, y si no pudo que no la envíen más al mundo humano ya que para mí no será más que una carga – dijo Ichigo, el sudor le corría por la cara y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, lo que había dicho no era verdad, si ella no volviera el….

Lo que no sabía Ichigo es que un cierto shinigami había escuchado esas palabras y que no dudaría en ponerlas en su contra para conseguir el amor de cierta shiingami.

…

Al mismo tiempo en la otra punta de el seireitai.

\- ¿Rukia estas lista?

\- Por supuesto Nii-sama.

Rukia se encontraba sentada en una silla del despacho de Mayuri, a su lado estaba Byakuya que sujetaba un vaso de agua y una pequeña pastilla.

Rukia coloco la patilla en su boca y con seguridad la mando cuello abajo. Después se sumió en un profundo sueño.

…..

4 horas después en el mismo lugar

Rukia abrió los ojos sofocada, se tocó las mejillas que estaban totalmente ardiendo: ¿que había hecho? Había estado a punto de….. Con Ichigo…. Beso a Ichigo, aún recordaba el contacto de sus labios con los suyos, sus caricias, sus palabras…. ¿Cómo lo iba a mirar ahora a la cara?, ¿él se acordaría? No, no, ya que si no se abría armado una….

En su cabeza se agolpaban miles de pensamientos que no podía ordenar.

\- ¿Rukia? – su hermano la hizo volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Estás bien Rukia? – dijo Byakuya notablemente preocupado.

\- Si Nii-sama, tranquilo- dijo Rukia incorporándose.

\- ¿Ya lo has recordado?

Rukia repaso mentalmente todo lo que había soñado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el comportamiento de Ichigo, pero al llegar a la parte de sus agresores sintió un pinchazo que le hizo obligar a sentarse de nuevo.

\- ¿! Rukia?!

\- No….no lo recuerdo

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si...si

\- Vamos iremos a ver a Unohana.

**CONTINUARA….**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, PANDI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA PANDI:**

**AQUÍ VENGO CON EL FANTASTICO CAPÍTULO 4, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Metitus: Gracias, me alegra que te guste y gracias por seguirme.**

**Fer: No creo que en este capítulo se descubra quien es el shinigami "espía".**

**Guest: Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo, y sinceramente no había pensado en poner lemmon… dejo esa puerta abierta, si pongo será hacia al final…**

**Saya-x: Me gusta hacer enfadar a Ichigo… jajjaja… Bueno y sobre lo del lemmon te dijo lo mismo que a Guest, quizá pongo algo al final, pero no estoy segura…**

**Diana: Me encanta hacer sufrir a chigo…. Jajjajaj**

**Estos personajes son de Tite, pero la historia es mía…. mía….**

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER, DECIR QUE HE EMPEZADO A ESCRIBIR OTRA HISTORIA SI QUEREIS OS PODEIS PASAR A VER SI OS GUSTA:**

** s/10829500/1/LA-HISTORIA-CONTINUA**

_**CAP 4: SENTIMIENTOS**_

Rukia kuchiki observaba detalladamente el calendario, comprobando con cierto desagrado que hacía más de 3 meses que no pisaba el mundo humano y sentía dentro de ella un sentimiento que le obligaba a ir al lado de Ichigo y no moverse nunca, quería estar a su lado, a las buenas y a las malas, y continuar con lo que había empezado esa noche antes de ser atacada…. Pero no podía su hermano, Renji y Hikio no la dejaban salir por su seguridad.

-Hola Rukia- chan- dijo un chico de cortos cabellos oscuros y grandes ojos verdes, acompañados por un cuerpo bien formado.

-Kio…

-¿Otra vez deprimida?

-¿Yo deprimida?

-¿I es por ese inútil de shinigami sustituto?

-No, por su puesto, lo que pasa es que no quiero estar aquí encerada todo el día….

-¿Crees que me gusta verte con esa cara? Rukia alégrate, que tu sonrisa es preciosa y no me puedes negar el derecho a verla.

-Claro, eres mi "prometido"…- dijo Rukia mientras sonreía disimuladamente.

-Justamente ahora que le pillado el tranquillo de ser tu supuesto prometido me dejaras por otro… - dijo Hikio mientras fingía un llanto.

-Kio, ya te conté que esa noche los dos estábamos borrachos y el no recuerda nada….

-Oh por favor Rukia y des de cuando eso es un impedimento, corre a su lado y cuéntale lo que hicisteis y lo que sientes.

-¿Para qué Hikio? El no siente nada por mí…. Además yo tampoco siento nada por el…

-¿Estas segura?

-Si… o al menos eso cría hace 3 meses…

-Si no te decides yo no te puedo ayudar…. Dilo en voz alta, grítalo…

-Es que no estoy segura…

-¿Te has imaginado una vida a su lado? ¿Piensas en el a menudo? ¿Suenas con él? ¿Lo echas de menos? ¿Qué pensarías si tuviera novia? ¿Desearías abrazarlo, besarlo,…? – dijo Hikio mientras miraba a la lejanía.

-Uf, vale, 3…..2….1'95…..1'5….1… creo que me gusta Ichigo Kurosaki.

-I ahora sin el creo….

-megustaIchigoKurosaki – dijo Rukia mientras su cara se tornaba de un rojo intenso.

…

En una pequeña tienda de Karakura

-Oh Ichigo, que alegría verte de nuevo, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – dijo Urahara con un toque de ironía en su voz.

-Vengo a preguntar si hay alguna novedad sobre Rukia…

-Pues sigue igual que la semana pasada, no puede salir de la mansión Kuchiki hasta nueva orden.

-¿Pero alguien ha sido atacado de nuevo?

-Ichigo, la cosa no es que alguien sea atacado de nuevo, alguien fue atacado y todo apunta a que van a por ella, no se la puede dejar salir así, como así a la calle- dijo Yoruichi uniéndose a la charla.

-Y si tienes tantas ganas de verla deberías hacerlo.

-¿Yo? Por favor, solo estoy preocupado… no es que la necesite aquí…

-Bueno, pues entonces nada de qué preocuparse, ya aparecerá…

-¿PERO CUANDO? – dijo Ichigo dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

-Cuando te hagas lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla – dijo Yoruichi mientras lo miraba seriamente.

Ichigo bajo la mirada, hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba, pero tampoco se veía en tan mal estado como para ponerse a entrenar…

-Urahara, me pensaré lo del entreno… gracias – dijo Ichigo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Me debes 15000 yenes – dijo Yoruichi acercándose seductoramente hacia Urahara.

-Te dije que te daba 15000 yenes si aguantaba menos de 3 meses sin verla, hoy a las 12 de la noche se acaba el plazo…

….

En un pequeño bloque de apartamentos a las afueras de Karakura.

Ichigo abrió lentamente la puerta de su apartamento y dejo las llaves en un cuenco en forma de conejo que le había regalado Rukia en San Valentín, al principio se cabreo, no iba a poner sus llaves ahí, eso era un engendro, pero le hizo mucha ilusión (que nunca admitiría) que la shinigami tuviese ese detalle con él. Después colgó la chaqueta en un perchero que habían ido a comprar el y Rukia las navidades pasadas, era marrón oscuro y tenía diversos brazos para colgar las prendas, en una de ellas aún estaba la chaqueta que usaba la shinigami antes de ser atacada y aun desprendía su olor.

Entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta que todo su apartamento estaba lleno de cosas de Rukia y que estando allí no conseguiría despejar su cabeza.

Volvió a coger las llaves del cuenco horrible y salió a la calle.

Estuvo caminado sin sentido durante unas cuantas horas hasta que una voz le hizo salir de su trance:

-Kurosaki-kun – dijo Orihime saludando des de la lejanía, llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo que remarcaba sus atributos y tenía el pelo recogido en un adorable moño.

-Orihime

-¿Kurosaki-kun te sientes bien?

-Sí, solo que echo de menos a esa maldita enana….

-Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun, me dijeron que ya está mejor.

-Lo se….solo que….

-¿Te sientes culpable verdad? Ichigo tu no estabas allí, no pudiste hacer nada.

-Y tu Orihime, ¿no sentiste nada?

-No lo siento – dijo Orihime mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

-Oh, he quedado con Ishida… para charlar un rato – dijo Orihime sonrojándose.

-¿Tú e Ishida? Sí que estoy ido, no me había dado cuenta…

-Ichigo, eres bastante tonto en esto de los sentimientos – dijo Tatsuki que llegaba cargada de bolsas.

-Tatsuki-chan – dijo Orihime mientras corría a abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces con tantas bolsas?

-A diferencia de vosotros 2 yo aún vivo con mi familia.

-Bueno, chicos me he de ir he quedado con ishida…- dijo Orihime sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Adiós, llámame después, sin importar la hora.

-Hasta pronto.

-¿Que hacías? – pregunto Tatsuki en tono acusador una vez se hubo marchado Orihime.

-¿Que hacia? ¿Nada, que se supone que estaba haciendo?

-Oh por favor Ichigo no seas hipócrita, estabas coqueteando con ella.

-¿Que dices? ¿Tu estas mal, no?

-Orihime lleva más de 10 años enamorada de ti y no la has hecho ni caso y ahora que va con Ishida…. tú….

-Pero que dices estábamos hablando sobre Rukia… ¿Estaba enamorada de mí?

-Sí que eres malo con los sentimientos…

-No tenía ni idea, ella es guapa, pero la considero como una amiga más…

-Lo siento Ichigo por este numerito es que estoy más estresada de lo normal… ¿Y Rukia?

-Hace meses que no la veo…

-¿Es por eso que traes esa cara de muerto?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Normalmente tienes cara de muerto pero esta es de cadáver en fase de putrefacción.

-Oh, gracias tú también estas genial.

-Ichigo si de verdad sientes algo por ella díselo y deja de jugar el ratón y al gato.

-No, no estoy enamorado de ella… O eso creo...

-Pues ve a verla igualmente y averígualo.

-No puedo…

-¿Por?

-Cada vez que la miro, la veo envuelta en un charco de sangre…

-Y yo cada vez que te miro veo a un idiota sin remedio, pero ¿sigues siendo mi amigo no?

-Decidido la iré a ver mañana…

…

Era ya bastante tarde cuando Hikio salió de la mansión Kuchiki.

Después de pasar todo el día con Hikio, Rukia se sentía exhausta y solo quería dormir un rato antes de que volviera su hermano y tuvieran que cenar.

La puerta de la habitación de Rukia se abrió de golpe y apareció un Renji rojo de la ira.

-!¿TU PROMETIDO?!

-Renji, tranquilízate – dijo Rukia acercando se a su amigo.

-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, venia tranquilamente, cuando me he encontrado que un chico salía de tu habitación y al preguntarle qué coño hacia me ha dicho que era tu prometido y que quien era yo, DIME QUE ESO ES FALSO Y QUE NO TE HAS PROMETIDO.

-Renji por favor baja la voz.

-Rukia ya me lo puedes estar contado todo ahora mismo.

-¿No me vengas con tantas exigencias de acuerdo?- dijo Rukia frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pues adelante ilumíname.

-Poco después de lo de mi atacante el consejo se reunió y llego a la concusión que yo no podía estar entre la filas del gotei 13, que era mejor que me casara y tuviera hijos a los cuales darles el apellido Kuchiki, yo al principio me mostré reacia, pero mi hermano me dijo que les siguiera el rollo y que en algún momento conseguiría que no me obligaran a casarme, después de no sé cuántas citas conocí a Hikio un chico al cual su familia también le obligaba a casarse, des de buen principio me dijo que era gay, homosexual y que solo buscaba una tapadera para conseguir tiempo hasta que su hermano sea mayor de edad, entonces él se casara con Yukiki, un chico de su escuadrón.

La mandíbula de Renji tocaba el suelo y sus ojos estaban desorbitados, perdidos entre las explicaciones de la joven Kuchiki.

-¿Byakuya lo sabe?

-No por favor, si supiera que su hermana esta con un gay de tapadera ¿qué pensaría?

-Joder Rukia, me lo podías haber dicho antes no sabes el susto que me he llevado…

-¿El susto?

-Nada…nada…

**CONTINUARA**

**¿YA SOSPECHAN QUIEN ES EL SHINIGAMI QUE VIO A ICHIGO?**

**¿ICHIGO TENDRA VALOR PARA IR A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS? **

**¿RUKIA HABRA ENTENDIDO LO QUE RENJI SIENTE POR ELLA?**

**¿ICHIGO AMA A RUKIA?**

**TODO ESTO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW PARA QUE NO ME SIENTA TAN SOLA Y ME ENTRE UN DEPRESION QUE ME HAGA DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO PANDI**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Pandi:**

**Siento no haber escrito en todo este tiempo, me fui de vacaciones de navidad a España y entre comida y comida iba escribiendo, pero cuando volvía a casita me robaron mi ordenador con todos los capítulos que había escrito (no muchos, pero algo era algo) y mi tesis, ahí se me cayó el mundo encima, llevo dos meses súper estresada intentando recomponer mi tesis i me olvide por completo de ustedes. Lo siento mucho.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIWS QUE ME DAN FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**-diálogos**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Los personajes son de tite pero la historia es mía… mía… **

**Cap 5: ERRORES **

Era una mañana fría cuando Ichigo llego a la sociedad de almas y se encamino hacia la mansión de cierta shinigami.

Rukia acababa de despertarse cuando sintió un fuerte reiatsu familiar que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir escandalosamente.

"_Ichigo"_

Salió al jardín para ver como Ichigo se posaba delante de sus ojos.

\- Rukia.

\- Ichigo.

\- Cuanto tiempo, enana.

\- Cuanto tiempo, baka.

\- Kurosaki- dijo Byakuya apareciendo de la nada.

\- Byakuya.

\- Para ti capitán Kuchiki. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Solo venía a saludar y a asegurarme de Rukia estuviera bien.

\- Rukia-chan – dijo Hikio acercándose a toda velocidad.

-¿Rukia-chan? – dijeron al unísono Ichigo y Byakuya frunciendo el ceño cada uno a su peculiar manera.

-Hikio-san, buenos días.

-¿Hikio-san? ¿Rukia a que vienen tantos modales?- dijo Hikio antes de darse cuenta de que Rukia estaba con su hermano.

\- ¿Quién coño eres? – le espeto Ichigo de manera agresiva.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- He preguntado antes.

\- Ichigo, este es Hikio mi prometido, Hikio este es Ichigo, un amigo.

\- ¿Tú qué? – dijo Ichigo con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas.

\- Mi prometido – repitió Rukia giñando su ojo al decir prometido, pero Ichigo estaba demasiado enfadado para prestar atención a ese gesto.

\- ¿Pero cuando?- dijo Ichigo dirigiendo una mirada hacia Byakuya, este se limitó a utilizar el shoompo para desaparecer.

\- Ichigo no es lo que tú piensas – empezó a explicar Rukia, pero antes de que acabara Hikio se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

\- Estamos muy enamorados y nos casaremos dentro de poco.

La cara de Ichigo se tornó roja de ira y su ceño estaba tan fruncido que le daba a la cara un aspecto de locura, pero detrás de la ira Rukia pudo diviso durante un prevé momento una gran tristeza.

-Ichigo, espera – dijo Rukia, pero era demasiado tarde Ichigo había desaparecido y parecía que tardarían a volverlo a ver.

\- ¡Hikio! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- No lo entiendes, Rukia, ahora vendrá a luchar por ti, ahora sabe que te ama.

\- Pero…

-Déjalo…. Volverá.

….

Ichigo caminaba decidido hacia uno de los bosques que rodeaban rukongai, tenía los puños cerrados y a cada paso que daba levantaba una gran humareda.

"_¿Cómo era posible? Había tardado demasiado en reaccionar y ahora su enana estaba con un noble estirado, ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera perdido? La persona que había hecho que dejara de llover en su interior se iba a casar con alguien que no era él…_

Sin darse cuanta poco a poco Ichigo entraba más en el bosque, de repente una gran energía espiritual le inmovilizo. Se giró de inmediato y delante de él pudo ver claramente como Rukia se acercaba a él empuñando una espada.

-¿Rukia?

La muchacha arremetió contra Ichigo con toda su fuerza, este logro esquivar el impacto y se precipito unos metros más atrás

\- Pero qué coño – Ichigo se fijó más en la chica y pudo observar que se parecía bastante a Rukia, pero había algo que le decía que no era ella.

-¿Quién eres?

\- No creo que te importe.

\- Hisana, ¿Qué haces? – dijo un hombre.

\- Tosen-sama…

\- Acaba con él.

\- Si señor – Hisana se acercó a Ichigo utilizando un shoompo mil veces más rápido que el que utilizaba Yoruichi y coloco suavemente su mano sobre el pecho del shinigami- SHIJOKOSHI.

Una luz azul toco de pleno al joven shinigami, que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y callo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Hisana y ahora volvamos que nos esperan.

…..

Hisana y Tosen entraron orgullosos en la sala principal del castillo de Beika.

-Mis queridos niños, tengo entendido que les fue muy bien…

\- Si señor, lo tiene y lo tenemos – dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Perfecto… y ahora mi pregunta es…¿PORQUE LO HAN HECHO EN UN SUJETO INUTIL?

\- Pero señor habíamos de prepararnos antes que pasara como la última vez – dijo Kaname.

\- Los dos van a pasar dos días en una celda de aislamiento, sin comer o beber, y denme gracias de que no les impongo el olvido.

Kaname Tosen se giró de inmediato y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salía, por su parte Hisana camino pesadamente hasta llegar a su habitación donde le esperaba una sorpresa muy agradable.

-Hisana-san – dijo un hombre de lacios cabellos negros adornados por un kenseikan*.

\- Soujon-kun, que alegría verle, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Bien gracias, diría que no puedo decir lo mismo de usted.

\- Lo he hecho con un shinigami, uno vivo.

\- Felicidades, ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Estás bien?

\- No ha sido muy difícil, el problema es que al jefe no le ha gustado que lo haya probado con un sujeto tan poco interesante.

\- Lo siento…

\- Ahora voy a descansar un rato antes que se me lleven a la celda.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No hace falta, no soy tu señora, te he devuelto a la vida y eso es todo, a mí me han devuelto la vida, y de aquí a un tiempo tú devolverás vidas.

…..

-Presten atención chicos – dijo una mujer de carácter jovial y cabellos castaños claros- He recibido noticias de arriba y…. Me han dicho que podéis probar vuestras habilidades en shinigamis, vivos, pero seréis responsables de lo que les ocurra y recordad que si no nos son útiles les debemos practicar al finalizar el Deguchi.

\- si – dijeron al unísono 5 voces.

…..

Ichigo se levantó sobresaltado, se encontraba en medio del bosque de rukongai y sus recuerdos de las horas anteriores estaban borrosos, sentía un dolor punzante en el lóbulo izquierdo y se incorporó con dificultad, respirando pesadamente, ahora pese a todas las preguntas que se hacía solo quería ir a ver a su pequeña shinigami y tomar un fuerte calmante.

Entro en la mansión Kuchiki y se dirigió como pudo hacia la habitación de Rukia, antes de llegar oyó unas risas muy conocidas, Rukia estaba sentada delante de los cerezos acompañada por Hikio los dos reían acaloradamente y estaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de Ichigo.

La vista de Ichigo se tornó borrosa y callo pesadamente al suelo. El ruido hizo que Rukia y Hikio se giraran hacia él, una mueca de horror se dibujó en el rostro de rukia.

-¡Ichigo! – dijo Rukia corriendo hacia él.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Pandi:**

**Siento no haber escrito en todo este tiempo, pero estoy súper estresada con los exámenes… Y tranquilos porque por mucho que tarde en subir, seguiré subiendo. jajajaj**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIWS QUE ME DAN FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**-diálogos**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Los personajes son de Tite pero la historia es mía… mía… **

**Cap 5: ¿QUÉ HE HECHO?**

En el castillo de Beika:

-Masaki, Hisana!- dijo muy contento un hombre que las observaba desde la oscuridad – Buen trabajo. Nunca pensé que ese inútil sujeto consiguiera armar tal alboroto, quizá la final no lo hicisteis tan mal…

-Gracias jefe – dijeron a la vez las dos mujeres.

…

Ichigo abrió los ojos sobresaltado, acababa de tener una pesadilla horrible.

Se fijó atentamente en el sitio donde se encontraba, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver unas paredes blancas llenas de manchas rojas. ¡Sangre…! Se intentó levantar, pero algo se lo impidió, estaba atado de pies y manos por unas gordas cuerdas.

-¿Pero qué coño?

Después de forcejear un rato consiguió deshacerse de las horribles cuerdas que le aprisionaban, y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta esquivando los charcos de sangre que se encontraba por el camino, puso la mano en la puerta y se vio reflejado en el pomo, iba vestido con su traje de shinigami, pero este estaba completamente manchado de sangre, igual que sus manos y su rostro. Abrió la puerta de golpe, para apartar las horribles imágenes que le venían a la cabeza y lo que encontró allí le heleo la sangre. El pasillo estaba exactamente igual que la habitación a diferencia de que delante de él se encontraba Rukia que lo miraba fijamente y sostenía su espada apuntándolo, esta también tenía su traje de shinigami manchado de sangre y su pequeño cuerpecito estaba lleno de vendas.

-¿Rukia? ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – dijo ichigo. Rukia siguió apuntando hacia ichigo con la espada y no hizo ningún gesto que diera a entender que lo iba a dejar de hacerlo – Oye Rukia. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Lo último que recuerdo es caer al suelo después de verte con Hikio, al pronunciar su nombre Ichigo apretó los puños.

-¿Ichigo…? – fue la primera palabra que pronuncio la herida Rukia, todo y eso no movió la espada ni un milímetro.

-Rukia, oye ¿estás bien?

Rukia empezó a temblar y bajo la espada suavemente.

-Ichigo, ¿realmente eres tú?

-Rukia, ¡claro que soy yo! ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – dijo Ichigo con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

Rukia dejó caer su espada en el suelo y se lanzó a los brazos de Ichigo, este sorprendidísimo correspondió al abrazo mientras su corazón iba a más de 100 por hora.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¡Baka, tonto, imbécil! ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Rukia separándose del el de manera agresiva y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rukia, no tengo ni idea de lo que paso y te prometo que voy hacer pagar por el que te hizo esto.

-Esto me lo hiciste tu – dijo Rukia volviendo a coger su espada y apuntándolo otra vez.

-¿Que? ¿Que?

-Guardias - grito Rukia a pleno pulmón.

Por el pasillo aparecieron 2 docenas de soldados que apuntaban a Ichigo amenazadoramente.

-¿Pero qué coño?– antes de que Ichigo pudiera pronunciar otra palabra los soldados apuntaron sus armas hacia él y en menos de un segundo perdió el conocimiento.

…

Cuando Ichigo se despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en una silla atado de pies y manos con un fuerte kido.

-Kurosaki ichigo, queda detenido por la agresión de 56 shinigamis, 5 tenientes, 3 capitanes, estará en prisión hasta que se decida hacer con usted.

Ichigo incrédulo miro las caras de los 13 capitanes, algunos negaban con la cabeza, otros agachaban la cabeza, y algunos, solo un grupo reducido colocaba el brazo en la empuñadura de su espada.

Llego a su celda aún sin haber podido pronunciar palabra, se sentó en la cama, o lo que parecía ser una cama, y entro en shock, no se puso ni a chillar ni a berrear, ni uso la fuerza, simplemente se quedó mirando al vacío...

….

-¡Ichigo, ichigo, baka! – dijo Rukia hablando en un susurro.

-Eh? Ah? Hola – dijo Ichigo empezando a salir del shock en el que se encontraba – Rukia… que he hecho… ¿Porque estoy aquí? No entiendo nada Rukia…

-¿Es verdad que no recuerdas nada?

-¿Nada de qué Rukia? Rukia no entiendo que pasa…

-Cuando te desmallaste Hikio y yo fuimos a ver si te encontrabas bien, al llegar parecía que solo te habías desmallado y decidimos llevarte al 4to escuadrón, al llegar ahí, Hikio se fue a buscar a Unohana, mientras tanto que quede contigo, de repente de levantaste y me atacaste sin ningún motivo… Luego llegaron los del escuadrón para haber que estaba pasando, entonces también los atacaste a ellos y empezasteis a pelear… Había sangre por todas partes, y parecías un robot… Todos los capitanes piensan que lo estabas haciendo era un golpe de estado… pero yo sé que tú no eres así, que ha de haber una explicación… Tú nunca me atacarías, ni a mí, ni a nadie… - dijo Rukia apartando la mirada.

-Rukia, yo nunca te haría nada. ¡MIERDA! No me acuerdo de nada de lo que me has contado… Rukia te prometo que ese capullo que has visto no era yo… - dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba aceleradamente por la celda.

-Ichigo, Yoruichi y Urahara están enterados de esto y también piensan como yo, ellos te esperan en el mundo humano y te ocultaran hasta que encontremos al culpable.

-No.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo imbécil?

-Rukia, ya te he hecho daño una vez, y no lo recuerdo, tengo miedo de volver a acerté daño.

-Ja,ja,ja me hiciste hacer daño porque me deje a sode, pero por nada más.

-Rukia, por favor, vete… - dijo Ichigo dejándose caer en la cama.

-¡Tonto! Levántate de ahí y demuestra que eres inocente, o acaso quieres que esto vuelva a repetirse, si tu no lo detienes nadie lo ara, el Ichigo que yo conozco no descansaría hasta demostrar su inocencia.

-De acuerdo. Pero no te acerques mucho por si acaso.

-Ichigo confió en ti.

-Rukia… Gracias enana.

-¿Para eso están los amigos no? ¡No me llames enana! – dijo Rukia mientras abría la puerta de la celda y los dos salían corriendo por el pasillo.

…..

Los 13 capitanes miraban la cámara que les mostraba las imágenes de Rukia e Ichigo huyendo de la cárcel.

-Mientras Ichigo este en el mundo humano con nosotros, no creo que se atreven a volver a controlarlo, lo vital es saber quién es el causante de este incidente, que seguramente no quedara aislado, debemos hacer creer que Ichigo es el problema, no queremos que cunda el pánico. Espero poder contar con la ayuda de Kuchiki Rukia – dijo Kisuke Urahara detrás de su sombrero.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
